


Finally, Someone Knows

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [130]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, M/M, Mentions of Weechesters, Possession, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's feelings on being possessed by Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Someone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 14 Born Under a Bad Sign

If Sam was really being honest, he was almost relieved that Meg possessed him.

He wasn't okay with Meg's intentions with him, and he certainly would have loved if there was some way to kill her, but he was relieved that maybe, he was finally able to confess his secret to someone.

Ever since he was young, he could remember staring at his brother's body as he got dressed or dried off after a shower. He was attracted to him even before he even really knew what it meant to be drawn to someone like that. 

He was sexually, and maybe even emotionally attracted to his brother. And he never told a single soul. Until Meg.

He could faintly remember Meg poking at his brain and weaving through all his feeling and thoughts, and sometimes, if she found something especially funny, he could feel her laughter vibrate in his body. And then she came to his secret. And she laughed so hard he thought she might fly right out of him. 

_Poor Sammy is in love with his older brother. Isn't that a riot?  
_

Even as she let out gasping giggles and chuckles, he still couldn't stop the rush of relief. He didn't let it weigh all on him anymore.


End file.
